


Change of Plans

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A.U.Dean is Dean Singer, Son of Bobby Singer. (I've always loved the relationship between Dean and Bobby...wanted to see how it would be if Bobby had raised him)Sam is Sam Winchester, doesn't know his birth family. Was raised by hunters.Own a garage in Sundance, South Dakota. Have a daughter named Lillian Elizabeth that they have guardianship over, waiting on an adoption.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Dean, Ya idjit. I've got a job for you and Sam. Stop ignoring my calls."  
  
Dean snapped his cell shut with a heavy sigh, tossing it to the floor. He sunk back in the bed gently and draped his arm across Sam's hips , curling instinctively into Sam's body. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it. He sighed again.  
  
"Just spit it out already," Sam croaked, sleep laced heavy in his voice, "and don't lie because I know it was Dad and you suck at lying to me."  
  
He heard the grin in Sam's voice, "Seems my father has conveniently forgotten we are no longer hunters, again. Saying he has a job for us. I'm ignoring him, again." he answered.  
  
The phone protested from it's resting place on the floor, ringing out in the quiet.   
  
"Dean. Honey. Just ANSWER it this time. He's not going to give up. You know that, I know that. He's hopeless." Sam shifted in the bed to turn and look at Dean. Dean pressed a light kiss to Sam's forehead.  
  
"Fine but five minutes, thats all he gets."  
  
"Stop pouting already." Sam reached past him to grab the phone and press it into his palm. Dean dialed with another labored sigh and an exasperated roll of the eyes.   
  
"Dad? Seriously, what the hell? It's late." he started, " What? When?" His mouth fell slack and he had a look of concern suddenly. Sam sat up and gently rubbed light circles with his fingertips on Dean's forearm.  
  
"Ok, give us 24 hours to meet you and pick up Ash. Tell Ellen we'll handle it."  
  
He closed the phone with an almost groan that he was sure had scared the shit out of Sam, then took a deep breath. "It's Jo. She's up in Seattle, some job for Dad. Some shapeshifter? Ellen hasn't heard from her in a couple days then out of the blue this morning she gets a text from her. An address and a request for her to send us."  
  
"Dean, it's been three years..." Sam halted midsentence. If it wasn't for Jo, he wasnt so sure that they would be here, living a normal quiet life in a little town away from the dangers of hunting. He quickly decided, resolved on what they would do. "Ok so listen, call Tyler. Tell him we'll be gone a week or so and have him take care of the garage. I'll pack. Dean, don't give me that look, ok? We've talked about this before....talked about it alot. Family first, right? Even if it means we have to go back."  
  
"I know. I know. I just don't want to be in a place again where you could get hurt, taken from me. Ever. I know you're right, no hunting unless family is in danger. Jo's like our sister, got it. Can you at least let me be a little nervous about this?"  
  
Sam stood and hugged him, "Call Tyler."  
  
***  
The two hour drive to meet Bobby went quickly. He'd never admit it to Sam but it felt good to be on the road, hunt looming. Still, he didn't want or need this life anymore, not really. It was odd feeling the two very conflicting desires. He and Sam were happy. A small town life suited them. They'd bought the garage three years ago and then bought the little house next door to it. Dean worked in the shop while Sam ran the business side of things. After so many years of hunting and killing and blood, it felt more than wonderful to come home every night together to their cozy little home. He had known Sam needed a place to call home, required it really, even if Sam didn't know he did. Growing up in the system, Sam had lost count of how many times he had been shuffled from foster home to group home and back again. When he was 13, he ended up in a family of hunters. The Bakers taught him the ropes and quickly decided he was a natural. They only ever took small cases, a haunting here, a werewolf there. They liked to be able to stay fairly safe and not piss too many folks off, then they were free to take in kids that needed a home. Sam was working a case with Mr. Baker that summer when they happened to stop at Harvelles Roadhouse. Dean was staying there with "Aunt" Ellen while his dad was gone. He and Sam were rarely away from each other after that. The Bakers hadn't lived that far from the Roadhouse so he and Sam started hunting together and quickly became one of the most formidable teams of hunters around. Everyone probably knew their feelings for each other before they even did. Them being a team, being "Sam and Dean" was so natural that they didn't notice they had become more than just best friends. There was nothing without Sam, plain and simple. Sam had 100% of his trust from day one and trust wasnt given easily in a hunters life. It was Jo that had finally yelled at Dean, telling him to just tell Sam how he felt.It took weeks of prodding but she had finally worn him down. The conversation had been simple and painless as Sam admitted that he couldn't imagine anyone in his life but Dean. Jo had punched them both in the arm and warned Sam not to break Dean's heart. Sam's little mismatched family had tripled that day. Suddenly he had gained another father figure in Bobby. Ellen, Jo, Ash-they had all become his surrogate family.  
  
"You think she's ok, Dean?" Sam asked, breaking the silence that had descended as they both had been thinking and remembering.  
  
"Sure Sammy, I'm sure she's fine. It's probably nothing."  
  
He pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot and parked next to Ellen's black F150. Bobby came out to greet them followed by a frazzled Ellen.  
  
"Hey Boys. Drive ok?" Bobby said as he pulled Dean in for a huge bear hug. He looked over at Sam, eyes inquisitive. "You alright with this, son?"  
  
Sam chuckled, "Yeah Dad. We needed a vacation anyways, isn't that what you are always reminding us? All work and no play, all that?"  
  
Dean glared, "Gee thanks Dad. See what you did? Created a monster." He grinned and then turned to pull Ellen into a hug, "Ellen? We'll bring her back, I promise. I'm sure she's just up there with some hunters shooting the shit. It's gonna be ok."  
  
Sam walked over after greeting Bobby and wrapped his long arms around both Dean and Ellen, squeezing hard to reassure them both.  
  
"I'm real sorry to be asking you boys to do this....to get back in the game but I honestly dont know what I'd do without you." Ellen said tearfully into Dean's shoulder.  
  
"Family, Ellen. Thats why we're here. We always look after our own, right?" He winked at her, "Dad? Ash ready to go? I'm not waiting on his ass."  
  
As if on cue, Ash emerged from behind the building carrying a huge green duffel and his lap top. "Sam. Dean. What'r we waiting on? Let's roll."  
  
"We'll call when we get there!" Sam shouted over the radio as they were backing out, swatting at Ash's hands on the radio knobs. "Love you both. Be safe!"  
  
****  
They all made easy conversation on the trip. Dean always kept one hand on the wheel, the other on Sam. Sam was bantering with Ash and gazing out the window. Ash was constantly checking his lap top for any signs or omens in the area where Jo was. He was tapping a pencil on the side of the screen in time with the Metallica song that Dean had playing.  
  
"Anything yet Ash-hole?" he snickered.  
  
"Funny. What'r you? 5? But its weird. Seems like all the electricity usage on the block is concentrated into one little area. Could be nothing. Could be something." He shrugged. "Anyhow, hows the garage? The house? The neighbor across the street?"  
  
Sam choked back a laugh, "Ash. Really? Loretta? Dude, she's like 60 with 30 cats. And she talks to herself."  
  
"And she's 60." Dean added with a hearty chuckle.  
  
"Well, she makes really good cookies plus her son was a roadie for Jethro Tull so shut it."  
  
****  
They were putting miles behind them with an increased sense of urgency now. The closer they got, the more he started worrying.....about Jo, about the fact that Sam could get hurt again, about them walking into this blind with no information. They'd just go and get Jo and that was that. No hero stuff, just get her and go. Sam was leaning back against Dean's chest. Dean's free arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He felt Sam sigh deeply.  
  
"What is it, Sammy?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing. It's just.....I'm worried about her Dean and I feel guilty. If we were still out there, hunting, she wouldn't have been alone. She's out there right now with God knows what happening because we quit."  
  
"Sam, just stop that. You almost died Sam. We put in our time, we deserved to walk away when we did. You know as well as I know that we can't stop her anymore that you could stop the wind. She's stubborn and I am sure she's fine. We'll bring her to the house for a couple weeks. I've been meaning to do that anyways. See, sweetie? It'll all work out fine. Plus, if you play nice and safe, no getting injured, I'll buy ya some ice cream or a puppy or something." He winked and threw Sam the patented Dean smirk.  
  
"I'll do it but playing it safe will cost you a puppy and a promise of breakfast in bed for a month, that's my only offer."  
  
"Done!" Dean smiled.  
  
"There it is, Dean. Pull over. That big brick apartment building. Her cell GPS is still working we should be able to find her if she has it on her."  
  
"Ok, you stay here Ash. We'll look around and see what we see." Dean whistled low at the line of expensive cars at the curb. Strange in a place like this but to each his own, he guessed.  
  
They walked into the building with no fear. Sure, it had been awhile but their hunter instincts never faltered. Two bloodied bodies lay in the lobby of place, one male, one female. They stopped looking for pulses on them, knowing it was futile. Deans eyes tracked up the staircase and the trail of blood that lie there. He caught Sam's eye and signaled that they were headed in that direction. From a few floors up, something clattered in the hallway, echoing down the stairs. Sam nodded once and they both started up, guns extended. He wanted to call out to Jo, let her know they were here but he didn't want whatever it was that had killed those people to find her because of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam blow a puff of air out, trying to move his hair from his eyes. Something bigger fell this time followed by a light set of foot steps. Dean made a mental note of exactly where the foot steps stopped over their heads as they passed by several more bodies. In the dull light of the hall, he could see that some had gun shot wounds but others had been slashed across their necks. Someone had really wanted to make sure no one made it out of here alive, cover something up. The door to the room where the foot steps stopped was propped halfway open with an old wooden box. There were symbols and etching all over the top. He immediately recognized it as Jo's. He pointed at it as Sam glanced down.   
  
"She's here. We're going in slow and steady. No fast moves, ok? Whatever did this is one mean sumbitch. We get Jo out and we waste it. Nothing more." Dean whispered fiercely in Sam's ear. Sam nodded once and moved to go in first. Dean threw an arm to his chest and pushed him back. "No. Don't fight me on this."  
  
Dean nosed the door open with the butt of his pistol, moving quickly and low into the dark room. Sam was right behind him sweeping across the room with arms extended, gun cocked. Dean heard a small hiccup and sniffle from behind them, his eyes flashing to Sam's.   
  
"Jo? Honey, is that you?" He questioned. Please let it be her, he prayed silently.  
  
"Dean?!? Oh my god. Dean!" She shouted as she burst from the closet running to him. "Sam! Are you guys ok? Are they gone?"  
  
"Jo. Slow down. Tell us what happened. Is who gone?" Sam answered.  
  
She took a deep breath and they watched as she pulled herself together, tough Jo back in a blink of an eye. "Well, we thought it was a shifter...but it wasn't. Didn't you guys run into a Trickster awhile back?" They nodded. "Well, turns out this place was some kind of experiment for him. He moved in and brought all his Mojo with him. There were about 10 families living here. They suddenly had more money than they knew what to do with....New cars, quitting their jobs. They stayed holed up here with paranoia for months. I guess that was the game, see who would break first or what they would do with every wish they had granted. You see how that turned out."  
  
"So they all offed each other? What the fuck. People are insane. Fucking humanity."  
  
"No no. Seems like one of the residents got the bright idea that he would tell his buddies about the place, how much there was to loot. Group of five guys busted in three nights ago, locked everyone in and demanded everyones money, anything worth anything. Yeah, THAT didn't go over well. I was here just checking the place out, still looking for the Shifter. One lady upstairs gave me enough that I figured it for a Trickster. As we were talking, we heard the shots, people started screaming. I was able to get into a crawl space in the attic and hide for the past couple days while they ransacked the place."  
  
Dean took charge, they had to get out of here. They had no way of knowing if those guys would be back at any moment. "Ok so grab your stuff, we're going. Sam, call Ash and tell him to let Dad and Ellen know we got her. I'll take a sweep of this floor to make sure there's no one else left to help. Jo, you stay with me"   
  
They looked over the first two floors and then headed back to the 3rd then onto the 4th. Nothing. Everyone was dead. Families, there were whole families just dead. Humans were such monsters when it came to greed and money. He'd never understand. Just as they were headed from the last room in the last apartment, Dean heard a muffled sound from the corner of the room. Someone had moved furniture around hastily blocking the closet door with a huge chest of drawers.   
  
"Help me move this, Jo. I thought I heard something." They worked together to pull the heavy furniture from the door, he slide it open slowly. In the dark of the room, his first thought was that it was empty, nothing there. Then in the corner of the small space he saw movement. He bent down to inspect the small mass huddled there. He reached out pulling back a pink fuzzy blanket. Two bright blue eyes met his, a baby....maybe 6 months old or so. He gasped, breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, blond curls framing her face. He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.   
  
"'S ok now. Shhhhh. I got ya. Jo? Find Sammy. Go! Now."  
  
As he stood with the baby pressed to his chest, he shivered. How long had she been here? Was she hurt? He tried to pull her back to give her a once over. She grabbed his shirt, refusing to be moved. He rubbed her back softly, whispering in her ear. "Hey, it's ok. Let me look at ya. Gotta make sure you're not hurt. Shhhhh. Come on." He felt her release her hold and he pulled her forward and sighed. No blood, no obvious signs of injury. He glanced up with new eyes to the room around him. They had passed so many bodies that he had not made mental notes. His eyes settled on a couple on the floor by the windows. The woman was curled under the man, gun shot wounds littering them both. Amazingly, the baby's eyes tracked with his. She whimpered when she saw them laying there. He covered her eyes and quickly left the room. He looked around the rest of the place, looking for her room. There in the back was a small nursery all pink and lace. A fabric sign hung over a baby bed, spelling out a name.  
  
"Lillian? Lilly? Is that your name?" He said quietly. She peered at him from behind her soft curls. Just then, Jo returned with Sam by her side. Sam stopped short in the doorway, looking curiously at the bundle in Dean's arms.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"I found her in the closet. She doesn't look hurt. Parents are in the other room. Gone. We gotta take her and get outta here, Sammy. They could be back anytime. I'm not going to let them hurt her." He declared fiercely.   
  
Sam's eyes were wide open and locked in on her little face. Dean watched as Sam processed the whole scene and then moved to his side. He wordlessly hooked one arm around Deans waist, gave Jo a nod and pushed them all towards the door way. Once they were in the hall, Jo went towards the stairs first, Sam following in the rear. Dean and Lilly were sandwiched safely between them. They got to the front door and Dean followed Jo while Sam turned on his heels and headed back towards the building.  
  
"Sammy? Come on, let's go." Dean called.  
  
"I'm going to get some of her things. We can't just take her from here without something that's hers, Dean. Get in the car and wait for me. I'll be back in 3 minutes. I promise. Just trust me."  
  
True to his word, Sam returned three minutes later with several bags tucked under his arms. He clambered into the back of the Impala next to Dean.   
  
"She ok?" Sam asked while digging carefully through one of the bags, searching. He retrieved a small pink blanket and handed it to her. "Here sweetie. Is that yours?"  
  
She smiled up at Sam and reached for the blanket, and him. He held his arms out, collecting her with a sad look in his eyes.

"What are we going to do, Dean? She doesnt have anyone. We can't leave her. This is going to sound really crazy but I think we were there for a reason....to find her."  
  
Something in Sam's eyes caught Dean's attention. There was already a protective edge to his words, a look of love and awe that swept over them both. He reached out and ran a thumb over her baby soft cheek. She looked up at him and grinned. She laid her head to Sam's chest, breathing starting to become shallow and sleepy.  
  
"I think you're right Sammy. Lilly? Let's go home." he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

*18 months later*

* * *

Sam bustled around the cozy little kitchen, whistling softly to himself. He opened the box on the counter and pulled out the 3 layer pink cake that was draped in dainty little candy flowers. He surveyed it carefully, happy how well it had turned out. A quiet giggle came from the doorway followed by a happy high pitched squeal.  
  
"Pretty!" Lilly clapped her chubby hands, beaming up at him from the crook of Deans arm.  
  
"You like it, Miss Lilly Bug? Careful though. Papa D. might have to eat it all up." Dean said. He lightly tickled her side and turned to wink at Sam as she giggled again.  
  
"Nooooo Papa! Mine. _Lilly's_!" she whined, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.  
  
"I know. How about we go up and all get ready for the party? Sound good?" Sam suggested, "Granddad and Aunt Ellen should be here any minute now." He held out his hands and she scrambled into his strong arms. Sam ducked down to kiss Dean lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'll take more of that please."Dean smiled at him as they started up the stairs, "How was your day?"  
  
"Busy but good....yours?"  
  
"Awesome. Taught Lilly here how to change spark plugs on a '67 Mustang. Let me tell you, this kids a quick study." He laughed as he patted the top of her head affectionately.   
  
They got her into her new birthday dress, an early gift from Ellen. Her huge cornflower blue eyes twinkled when Sam turned her to the mirror. Two perfectly round dimples appeared on her chubby cheeks as she grinned.  
  
"Ooooo!" She stated in awe.  
  
"You're the most beautiful birthday princess ever, Lilly." Sam said proudly. He gently put a tiny pink flower clip in her hair then smoothed down her curls. He folded himself down on the floor, placing her on his lap so he could pull on her tiny pink shoes.  
"There. Perfect."  
  
Dean watched the scene in awe. There was something so wonderful about watching Sam and Lilly. It was so natural, so perfect and instinctual the way Sam loved her. He had thought their life was just about as good as it got and then this beautiful baby had changed all that. He wondered if she would understand just how much they needed and loved her when they hadn't even been looking for it.  
  
"Hey, I'll be down in a few. Gonna clean up and change," Dean said. "Hey Lilly Bug, will you and Daddy call JoJo and tell her to come on over?" Lilly nodded happily at him as Sam headed downstairs with her.  
  
As Dean got showered and dressed for Lilly's second birthday as their daughter, he couldn't help grinning at the turn of events in he and Sam's life. Even from that night, reaching in and taking her from that closet....she had belonged in his heart, in Sam's heart. Of course, he and Sam weren't the only ones to fall in love with Lilly at first site. Jo had been so smitten, she started making plans to move near as soon as they got back to town. After staying with them a week or so, she moved into a little apartment across town. Ellen had come to stay for those first few weeks, helping Jo get settled and helping out as he and Sam got to know Lilly. It was a group effort to make her a member of their family. With very little digging, they found out her full name was Lillian Elizabeth Campbell. She was one week shy of six months when they found her. Bobby and Ash had also researched her parents, coming the the quick conclusion there were no family members to claim her now. Neither of her parents had any family left. Both had come from small families, they were only child as were their parents. After learning that, papers were drawn up in Seattle for he and Sam to keep custody. They were awaiting word now on whether or not they would be granted an adoption eventually.  
  
It was amazing how easily their lives had changed to include her in every aspect. Suddenly, they weren't Sam and Dean. They were Daddy and Papa D. Dean had insisted that Sam be "the Daddy" because he hadn't had a true father. He thought Sam deserved to be Lilly's daddy. Sam started working from home as often as possible. With Jo in town now and insisting on spending time with Lilly on a daily basis, they had all fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Jo would keep an eye on her during the day while Sam worked. At first, He refused to work anywhere but the kitchen table so she would always be in his site of vision. Dean worked like normal at the garage but came home for lunch daily now and always seemed to find the time to pop in during the day. He had to admit that he had never pictured he and Sam being parents but that all changed once they had Lilly to look after. They noticed right away how smart she was. They never had to use baby talk with her. She seemed to understand everything they said instinctively. Sam had declared that she was an "old soul" and destined for great things. She was always exceptionally polite and loving. She took to the whole extended family right away without any hesitation, quickly and effectively wrapped the lot of them around her baby finger. They all doted on her, spoiling her in every way they could.  
  
"Papa D! Papa D!" her voice floated up the stairs.  
  
"Be right down!" he answered as he pulled a sweater over his head hurriedly. He heard a car pulling into the driveway and peeked out the window in time to see Jo on her way up the walk carrying a huge brightly wrapped box and an enormous bunch of pink balloons. Sam reached to open the door for her as Lilly tugged the hair that hung in his eye.  
  
"JoJo! B'loons!" She squealed.  
  
"Happy birthday Lilly! You're beautiful, kid. Being two looks good on ya." Jo winked at her and held her arms open. "Come here so Daddy can go finish dinner, JoJo's starving." Sam placed a kiss on Lilly's forehead and rumpled her blond curls before heading to the kitchen. Jo looked over as Dean walked in the room.   
  
"Oh my Lilly Bug. Look how handsome Papa D looks. He even washed the greasy grim off his face for your big day."  
  
He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at Jo causing Lilly to break into peals of laughter.   
  
"Papa D funny."  
  
"Sure Bug, Papa D's funny but JoJo's funny lookin'." he bent down so he could look into her blue eyes, face very serious. "Daddy and I tried to sell her to the zoo when she was kid but they said she was too funny lookin' and that she smelled bad." He pinched his nose and grinned at her.  
  
"Shut up Dean! You're a mess." Jo smiled back. "Come on, kiddo. Let's wait on the porch for Aunt Ellen and Granddad."  
  
He found Sam in the kitchen, taking the lasagna from the oven. Dean grabbed everything to make the salad out of the fridge and pulled a stool up to the counter next to Sam.   
  
"So you gonna tell me what you got her now or not?" he asked.  
  
"Not." Sam answered, grin spread wide across his face. "You're worst than the two year old. Sad, really damn sad."  
  
Dead stopped cutting the lettuce and feigned a look of shock. "Ouchhhhh. Please don't use the mean scary Dad look on me." He chuckled. Sam leaned in to kiss him.He placed a hand to the back of Sam's neck to hold him in place. He kissed him back with more force, sliding his tongue against Sam's then pulling back and nipping at his bottom lip. He moved from Sam's lips down to his jawline, placing soft kisses as he went. He kissed to that little spot behind Sam's ear that always made him moan, soft and low. After coming back to place another kiss softly against Sam's full lips, he pulled back.  
  
"I love you Sammy." he breathed. "More today than yesterday and not even close to how much I'll love you tomorrow. But please, for the love of all that is good and holy, stop trying to distract me from making the best salad in the history of all salads."  
  
"Oh, you're letting me make it then?"  
  
"Hardy har."  
  
They both turned as they heard the front door open. Bobby and Ellen came in followed close behind by Jo, holding Lilly. The air in the house was instantly full of love and excitement. Ellen kissed Lilly on both cheeks, pulling back to appraise the dress she had picked out. She grinned and walked over to hug them. Bobby nodded at the two of them and settled into the couch and held his arms out to grab Lilly.   
  
"Hey there Kiddo. How's Granddad's Bug today? Seems like it's a special day...hmmmmm. What could that be? I wonder."   
He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small white box with a red bow on top. "Is it Papa D's birthday? Yeah. That's it. Here you go Papa D." He said holding the box out for Dean with a smile.  
  
"No Granddad, Lilly birfday! Me!"   
  
"You don't say? Lilly Bugs have birthday, eh? Well then I guess this is for you then." he shrugged. She opened the little box and peered inside then looked up quickly to the group, eyes wide. She took out a small silver bracelet out and held it out under Bobby's nose. He took it gently from her and hooked it around her tiny wrist. She held her arm out to them, eyes still wide but now full of obvious pride.  
  
"Lilly big now." she whispered.  
  
The room erupted in laughter. Lilly, obviously loving being the center of all the attention held her little arm up to Bobby again, jingling the delicate charms attached to the bracelet as she waved to him. Bobby grinned down at her. "Pretty, right? Those charms were Papa D's, ya know? Now they're yours." He glanced up at Dean, knowingly. As much as they spoiled her, they knew what was out there in the night, too. Bobby had placed more protection on her wrist than any girl her age should rightly need. There was probably no reason to worry, being that her two fathers were some of the best hunters around but they weren't taking any chances with her safety. Dean walked over to grab her from Bobby.   
  
"Come on Bug. I declare time to eat...then presents, right?"   
  
Jo helped Sam bring everything out as everyone else gathered around the table. Lilly clasped her hands together and sat patiently waiting for everyone. She seems so mature Dean noted proudly to himself. Sam was the last to sit and as he did, he cleared his throat. He glanced over at Lilly and she clamped her eyes shut.   
  
"Thank you for Lilly, for giving her to Papa D and me," he started. "Thank you for Granddad, JoJo and Aunt Ellen being here. Thank you for this time we get to share together. Thank you for watching over us all."  
  
"A-MEN." Lilly finished for him as she opened her eyes. This was a nightly ritual for them, another bit of protection for her.  
  
When they finished dinner, Dean gently wiped Lilly's mouth free of tomato sauce and rumpled her hair. He took her from her high chair and pulled her in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in deeply. "They hog ya, Lil. I feel like I havent hugged ya all day, sweetie." He swung her up in the air, making her squeal with laughter. "Is it almost present time? Let's go give Daddy our sad faces so he'll let us do presents. Sound like a plan?" They turned to Sam, matching pouts and but twin twinkles in their eyes.  
  
"Geeeeee. Does Lilly want presents now? Alright. Presents it is. Papa D will take you in the living room. I gotta go get the camera."  
  
Jo was first up. She picked a beautiful and intricate doll house complete with a doll that represented each of them. Lilly held up the Daddy doll to Sam with a giggle. She held out her arms for a hug from Jo.  
  
Ellen and Bobby bought her a huge pink bear that was dressed like a ballerina and the doll they had seen her eying at the store the last time they visited. Then Ellen handed her a little plastic book.....Lilly took it and flipped it open. Dean looked down and grinned. It was full pictures of him and Sam, from the first day they met until now. One of the last pictures in the album was taken the first week Lilly had been with them. The three of them had fallen asleep one afternoon on the floor after playing all morning together. Lilly laying on Sam's broad chest with Dean curling against his side, arm wrapped protectively over Lilly's back.   
  
"Oh Ellen. Thank you. It's beautiful."  
  
She blushed. "Well, you know...Ash helped too. We just thought it would be nice for her to have a reminder of how much you and Sam love her and each other."  
  
"Ellen, it's perfect." Sam said as he hugged her.   
  
"Ok ok enough of this...who's next?" Ellen said, changing the subject as little tears welled in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Sam cleared his throat, "Dean?"  
  
"Nu-huh....you first."  
  
"Daddy first!" Lilly agreed.  
  
"Fine....Daddy first." He grumbled. "Come on then. My presents in back."  
  
They all stood and followed Sam out of the back door, where a white sheet covered something massive in the back corner of their yard. He grinned as he took her from Dean's arms, talking as he walked with her.  
  
"So, uh....I wasn't sure what to get you that would be....special enough, Lil but I think you'll like it...." He reached down and tugged the corner of the sheet, revealing a huge wooden swing set. The whole left side was a huge pink princess tower complete with a little flag on top that said "Lilly" Two swings set in the middle with a long twisting slide on the right side. One look at her face let Sam know he had picked just the right thing. She pressed her tiny forehead to his cheek and pointed to the jungle gym.  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yeah Lilly Bug. All yours. Don't let Papa D think he can swing. His butts too big and he'll break it."   
  
She laughed. "No break! Mine Papa."  
  
"You got it kid." Dean answered as he saluted her, illiciting another round of giggles. "My turn?"   
  
"Yes!" She said and reached for him.  
  
"No, let Daddy hold you. I gotta go get it. One sec!" he called over his shoulder as he walked to the front of the house. He returned a few minutes later with a big box in hand. He set it on the ground by Sam's feet and then grabbed Lilly. He plopped down in the grass, setting her in his lap. She sat still, waiting for him to reveal what he had gotten her. From inside the box, a tiny muffled bark erupted. Dean shot a look up at Sam with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "So Lil...I thought you might like a playmate, someone besides stinky ole JoJo, right?" She giggled, glancing up at Jo. "So, happy birthday baby." He took the lid off and tossed to on the ground. A tiny furry head peeked over the edge of the box, followed by two tiny furry paws that clung to the side.  
  
"Papa D! A doooogie!" she screamed, then she stopped worry creasing her forehead. "Mine?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie. Yours."  
  
She scrambled to get out of his arms and grab the puppy. He squirmed out of her grasp. She ducked her head down in the huge box and peered in. "Come here, Fred!" She called.   
  
"Did she just name him?" Dean said in shock.  
  
Sam laughed, "I think she did, and she named him Fred. Lilly? You are a weird one, kid. Come on. Daddy will grab Fred. Let's take him to show him his new house, what do ya say?"  
  
She stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded solemnly.  
  
The sun was falling below the horizon as they made their way back into the house. They spent the rest of the night sitting in the living room together, Lilly chasing after Fred and the rest of them catching up. Soon it was Dean that yawned and looked up embarrassed at the rest of them.   
  
"Sorry guys. I'm beat. I think I'll take Lilly up and get her settled. Then I'm turning in."  
  
Sam stood, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."  
  
They took turns hugging each other. Jo wished them all sweet dreams and headed out. Sam gathered up Bobby and Ellens bags from the hallway and guided them all upstairs. He got them settled into the guest rooms and came to find Dean and Lilly. Dean had her changed into comfy pajamas and was waiting for him to tuck her safely in bed. He smiled as Dean looked up at him.  
  
"Lilly, did you have a good birthday, baby?"  
  
"Good." she answered with sleep heavy in her voice. "Fred?"  
  
"He's down in his little doggie home. You can play with him tomorrow. Get some sleep now."  
  
Dean pressed a kiss to the top of her head and handed her to Sam. She folded into his arms and placed a tiny hand over his heart. He bent to kiss it lightly, then gently lowered her into her crib.  
  
"Night night Lilly Bug. Papa D and I love you so very much."  
  
They headed to the door, hand in hand. Dean glanced back at her, already almost asleep before they had even make it from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

There's something familiar and comforting about her. Maybe it's in the way that she's smiling at him. Maybe it's something in her eyes that somehow wordlessly convey that she sees straight to the depths of his soul. Maybe it's the way that she holds his hand to her heart, letting him feel each heartbeat. He feels a overwhelming need to protect her, to comfort her. Theres a sadness deep in her eyes that pierces his heart and makes his breath catch in his lungs. He reaches up to place a hand to the side of her perfectly heart shaped face. A tear slips from her eye and he quickly wipes it away with his thumb. He pulls her to his broad chest, feeling like if he can just wrap his arms around her tightly enough, he can save her. Questions hang in the air and he wants to give them life. He wants to question who she is, where they are, what he needs to do but instead the need to protect grips him again, pushing all the questions to the side.  
  
"I'm here. I'm not leaving, don't worry. You're safe." he breathes.  
  
There is a pause, silence hanging heavy in the air. He waits, waits for her to speak, waits for her to tell him what to do. She pulls back to look into his eyes, brilliant blue meeting hazel, searching. She starts to open her mouth and he holds his breath, waiting for her to speak. Another tear escapes and trails down her cheek only to hang from her chin, dripping onto his arm. She finds her voice, steady and powerful but laden with sorrow.  
  
"She didn't know......now you have to save me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Tell me how. I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"I don't know, don't know what the cost will be. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Tell me who you are."  
  
"You already know, Sam."  
  
"Please....."  
  
"Wake up Sam. Sam....wake....."  
  
He feels strong hands gripped around his shoulders, shaking him from sleep. His eyes snap open and he wildly searches the room to get his bearings. He is covered in sticky sweat and tears stain his cheeks. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end and his feels a shiver rolling down his spine. His breath is escaping in small gasps and his lungs feel like they are going to explode.   
  
"Sammy....Wake up. It's ok....I'm here. You were dreaming. I got ya." Dean whispers low in his ear, wrapping his body tight against him. Sam can't miss the concern and fear in Dean's voice. He kisses softly against the back of Sam's neck, bringing his hand up to his chest almost willing him to slow his hitched breathing. The combination of all these things- the concern, the soft lips pressed to his neck, the strong hand- slow his breathing, slow his mind from racing through all the details of the dream over and over. "Shhhh. That's it. Deep breaths Sammy. Breathe, baby."  
  
Sam's not sure how with the way his lungs are constricting but he manages to eek words out, "'S ok.....just a dream."  
  
This scene was nothing new for them and Sam dreads tonight that he knows just what comes now......  
  
"Wanna talk about it?  
  
"No. No, not really."  
  
He knows that Dean never has to ask, he'd be content just to hold him tight kissing away the thing that terrified Sam. Sam feels like shit now. He should just tell him but he can't, not yet. His mind picking through the dream like fingers through a old familiar book. He rationalizes to himself that not telling Dean right then and there is the right thing. He holds onto the dream like a security blanket, soft and familiar. He can feel Dean tense against him, waiting for the explanation that Sam doesn't know if he can provide just yet. How can he explain what he doesn't understand? He sees her eyes again, the way she mouthed, "You already know, Sam." She was so sure, so confident in the fact he should know or did know. In as much as this dream girl felt confident, he feel completely unsure. There was something so familiar and yet so foreign. His mind is spinning, lurches to put the pieces together. He turns his head to Dean, leaning to kiss his full lips. There's something about this simple act that tethers him to reality, pulling him back into all that he knows is real and true. He curves to his side and wraps himself around Dean pulling him in tight to him, lips still searching Dean's. They kiss deeply and he is pulling breath out of Dean's lung to supplement the lack of his own breath. They tangle into each other, grasping and pulling. He forcefully pushes the dream from his mind, consuming his mind with only thoughts of Dean now. He knows somewhere in his mind that this is self preservation, forcing his mind to focus on the warmth of Dean on him instead of the sick feeling the dream left in the pit of his stomach. He brings both hands up to Dean's face, feeling the scratchy stubble that lays on his cheeks. He running his hands down the sides of his neck, across his muscular shoulders and across his warm chest. Without realizing it, he is searching out Dean's heartbeat with the palms of his hands. He holds one hand to it and feels the gentle pulse there. Home is there in each one of those pulses, home and security and no room for doubt. He lets a small whimper escape his lips and Dean notices, of course he would notice. He pulls back from Sam and forces him to look into his eyes.  
  
"What is it? Are you ok?"  
  
He pulls back further from Dean, letting his right arm fall to the side of Dean's body. He can't talk about this right now. He knows that it will take hours, if not days to process this all. Over thinking....Sam was always over thinking.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess. Think I'm gonna go get some water."  
  
He rolls to the edge of the bed and slowly stands, not entirely sure that his legs will support him. He feels Dean's eyes on him, watching and assessing. He crooks his head to look over at him. There is worry etched across his forehead now.   
  
"I'm fine. Just freaked me out is all. I don't know if I can lay down right now. Wanna come with me?" he offers as a consolation for his disturbing behavior.  
  
The creases on Dean's forehead straighten out and he nods slowly. "Sure. Why not. Not doing anything else, anyhow." He chuckles.  
  
****  
It's bright in the kitchen. He turns to the sink and fills the coffee pot with fresh clean water. He opted for caffeine, knowing in his heart he didn't want to go back to sleep. He hears the soft click of the door latch upstairs and then listens for Deans footfalls on the stairs. He should just tell him.  
  
"She asleep?" He says before his mouth can betray him.  
  
"Yup. Sound asleep. Seems like your antics didn't manage to wake everyone in the house." he scrubs the back of his hand roughly against his eye lids then looks up to meet Sam's gaze. "I know. I know. I'm not asking again. Promise. You know when you wanna talk, I'll listen."  
  
Dean moves to the cabinet, grabbing them both a mug. Setting them on the counter, he looks into Sam's eyes again, searching there for a minute before softly clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. It's all the chastising that Sam needs. Tears well in the corner of his eyes and he bites them back furiously. Dean leans in and presses his mouth to Sam's, kneading his shoulders with firm hands.  
  
"It's just....." Sam starts, not exactly knowing what to say, "There was this girl...." He trails off, tears dripping from his eyes.  
  
Dean hitches an eyebrow up at him, looking amused. "You're crying because you feel ever so guilty about cheating on me with some hot girl in your dreams?" He chuckled and shrugged, "Eh. It happens, babe. Don't beat yourself up over it. Wait, She was at least hot right?"  
  
One of Deans many charms is that he has always known just what to say and when to say it. Sam feels himself relax into the way Dean pulls him into the familiar banter that is decidedly "Sam and Dean" He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and smiles.  
  
"Wasn't crying over the cheating. Was crying over the you-waking-me-up part. It was heart breaking really."  
  
"Wow. Quite the smart mouth on you tonight, Sammy. Why dontcha make yourself useful there smartass and get the milk and sugar." Dean said while winking. Dean poured the coffee while Sam added two heaping spoonfuls of sugar to his mug and a sprinkle to Dean's. He splashed a little milk in both and they went to sit in the living room. Dean eased back into the couch easily balancing the steaming mug in his hands. Sam set his on the coffee table and sat sideways, one leg comfortably tucked under him. His eyes searched Dean's face, not exactly sure what he was needing to see there. Dean sat stock still and let Sam assess him, not pushing for an explanation. After a few minutes, he offered up a gentle smile of encouragement in Sam direction.  
  
"New one?" he guessed.  
  
"Yeah but not. Something about it was so familiar about her but I can't put my finger on it. I've never seen her before, I'm sure of it but she told me I knew who she was. She told me I had to save her. How can I possibly save someone I dont know, Dean? What am I talking about? It was a damn dream. Sorry."  
  
He looked up apologetically to Dean, closing his eyes as he pulled in a deep cleansing breath and slowly exhaled it away.  
  
"Sammy, long as I've known you, you've had crazy dreams. I'm sure it's nothing." He shrugged. "Maybe I should take over Lilly's bedtime story duties for awhile? Give you a break? I think all those fairytales are getting to you, honey. This dream girl coulda been from any one of those stories." He chuckled under his breath, trying to lighten the mood. He could see Sam dipping back into the pouting pool.   
  
"You know, you're probably right," Sam brightened. I've always had a thing for Cinderella. Fancy shoes AND she has to be home by midnight. Perfect 'cause you know how I need my nightly beauty sleep and all."  
  
"Hmmmm. I guess I just always figured you for a "Jill" kinda guy." Dean mused, amused smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Jill?" Sam's face full of obvious confusion.  
  
"You know, Jill? As in Jack and Jill? Big oaf that rolled down the hill pulling that poor unsuspecting girl down that hill right along with his goofy, lanky ass? Sammy, tell me you're not a "Jack""  
  
Sam feigned a look of "Who me?" and then laughed. It was suddenly one of those laughs you felt deep in your belly, bubbling over. It was the kind of laugh where you weren't sure if you would ever be able to stop and it was infectious. Dean was grabbing his stomach and covered his mouth, trying to muffle his loud laughter. Sam's face was beet red and he couldn't catch his breath.   
  
"Shhhhhhhh! You're.....gonna wake.....up Lilly!" Sam tried to hiss at him but that only made the both of them erupt in another round of giggles and snorts and even more "Shhhhhhh"'s than before.  
  
"Papa D? Daddy?" her little voice interrupted their raucous laughter, "Whatcha doing? Can I stay?"  
  
They hadn't heard her padding down the stairs and into the hallway until she spoke. She had a tiny fist pressed in the corner of her eye and was squinting the other from the bright lights. Her blond curls were sticking out in all different directions and she was only wearing one sock. She smiled tiredly up at them.   
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" Sam slurred to the still laughing Dean and all it really managed to do was make him laugh even harder. Sam felt drunk on the combination of exhaustion and laughter. He watched her, watching them. She had a huge grin now, like she was glad she didn't miss all the fun. She looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Lilly! Hi...ummm we're sorry we woke you up, pumpkin. Papa D said something so funny that Daddy couldn't help it."  
  
 He shot a playfully accusing look at Dean and mouthed "Shhhhhh!" one more time. Dean tried to choke down the last of the laughter but was failing miserably. Sam crossed the room to swoop down and pull her up to him, kissing the tip of her nose. He padded back over with Lilly tucked in his arms and plopped back down next to Dean.   
  
"Papa D, what's wrong? Are you ok Papa?" She said rubbing a little hand over his arm in concern.   
  
"Oh Lilly Bug, your Papa D is super. I was just laughing at your silly Daddy. I really am sorry we woke you."  
  
"'S ok Papa. I was bored of sleep anyway." She shrugged.  
  
"Yeah? So what now, Miss Lilly? Now that we're all awake and all." He glanced up to the window to see that the sky had started to lighten up. He was surprised, it was morning. "Are you hungry because I'm sure that Daddy would love to go and make us a nice big breakfast, right Dad?"  
  
"Sure. Love it. What would you like for breakfast Lilly?"  
  
"Just chocolate milk Daddy, that way you can hurry, k?"  
  
He nodded slightly and kissed her on the top of her head, then gave Dean a small peck on the lips. "Be right back."  
  
By the time Sam got back just a few minutes later, both Lilly and Dean were sound asleep. Dean was folding into the back of the couch comfortably. He had his arms curls protectively around her and she had her tiny hand on his cheek. Sam grabbed a blanket and covered them gently, sitting back on the couch loving just being near them. He closed his eyes....telling himself that he was just going to rest his eyes. That was all.  
  
*****  
Sam woke to bright sunlight shining on his face and the sound of the front door opening. Jo announced herself softly at the front door. "Dean? Sam? Lil? You up?"  
  
"In here." Sam croaked. "Morning."  
  
She walked into the room laughing easily, "Morning? Dude. It's like...noon. What, did I miss some raging party last night?" She grinned, looking over to Dean and Lilly. Lilly stretched out on Dean's chest, both their mouths hinged open, light snores filling the air.  
  
"Heck yeah. It was out of control. You musta misplaced your invite, sis. So what's up?"  
  
"I was coming to dish about my hunt but seeing as I don't exactly have a captive audience, just forget it."  Sam thought she almost looked relieved.  
  
"Nah. Come on." He said pushing up off the couch, "Let's get some coffee in me and I'm all ears. I swear."  
  
They moved through the motions of coffee making and then sat at the counter.  
  
"So dish....How'd it go?" He prodded.  
  
"Well the hunt was fine, vampires. Nest of about 10 of 'em. Nothing I couldn't handle but that's not why I wanted to talk to you all. So....ummm" She paused.  
  
He noticed that she had a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Wow, that wasn't like Jo at all. This was gonna be good.  
  
"So what?" He grinned, amused now.  
  
"Soooo, nothing. There were some other hunters that showed up. Nothing major, just some guys from a little town in Texas, Port Isabel I think." She paused again, trying to gage what he was thinking. Sam chuckled, wondering if she knew it was too late. He knew her too well for her to try and hide that twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh...my...God! You MET someone!" He said raising his voice a little more with each syllable just to embarrass her a tad. "Jo's gotta boyfriend. Jo's gotta boyfriend." He knew he was acting like a 10 year old but he didn't care. This was too much fun to pass up. "What's his name? Huh? Spill it."  
  
"Jo's gotta what?"   
  
They both spun to see Dean standing in the doorway, stretching and Sam laughed, hard. She was in for it now.  
  
"Oh god. Great" She covered her face with both hands, muttering into them.  
  
"No, no. What was that? You've got a boyfriend? I thought you were on a hunt. What the hell?"  
  
"I was just hanging out with some hunters from Port Isabel, no biggie. Just whatever. There might be one that I liked a little more than the rest. Cut the overprotective big brother crap already." Sam grinned. Like that was going to shut Dean up. Right. It just made him want to mess with her even more, Sam was sure of that.  
  
"You've got a boyfriend. We send you on one little hunt and you come back hitched....good god, Jo." Sam saw the little twitch in the corner of Dean's mouth and knew that the whole thing was amusing the hell outta him. "So when do we get to meet this guy?"  
  
"A week from Thursday...." She buried her face in her hands again, deep crimson blush visible on her neck now.  
  
"Ok then. Good to know." Dean said as he sauntered past, rumpling her hair.  
  
She looked up confused, "That's it? Oh god, please don't try and make him drink holy water or something equally as embarrassing."  
  
"JO JO!" Lilly shouted as she ran into the room and jumped into Jo's lap.  
  
"Hey Bug. Miss me?"  
  
"Yes!" Lilly said as she cuddled into Jo's arms. After a few minutes of cuddling, she climbed down and came to sit on Sam's lap. He reached down to pull her up then kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Morning Daddy." She breathed. Before he could say anything, she pressed her mouth flat to his ear and whispered so only he could hear. "I saw the pretty lady too, Daddy. She told me she loves you berry much."  
  
He felt the hair on his neck standing on end again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lilly. Ash. So help me, if you all dont knock it off......."  
  
Dean propped himself up on an elbow so he could knock off the grass Ash had flung on his chest and glared at him. Lilly giggled softly on the blanket next to him. "You two are impossible."  
  
Sam's voice boomed out from behind their heads. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiilly!"  
  
"I bet he needs help with something. Better go see what he wants, Bug."  
  
"Ok. Be right back." She promised as she ran off to find Sam.  
  
"Dude, seriously. You gotta stop feeding that kid so many Wheaties. She's gonna be tall'r than Sam by the end of the year." Ash chuckled. "How do you keep from going broke buying her clothes?"  
  
"I know. Can you believe she's almost 5? I dread kindergarten. Sam and Jo are gonna drive me crazy moping around, missing her all day."  
  
"Ash! Dean! Getta move on!" Bobby hollered.   
  
Dean flopped into his back onto the blanket."Come. Onnnnnnn." Dean complained. "I just got comfortable and the sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Criminal, that's what this is. Friggin' criminal."   
  
They gathered their blankets and headed across the grass towards the front of the Roadhouse. Sam was waiting, leaning against the wall with his arms folding across his chest, scowl on his face.  
  
"Uh oh, Ash. If I am correct, Sam is wearing his "I mean business" face right now. I must be in for it."   
  
"That's all you man. I'll meet you inside." Ash laughed.  
  
As Dean walked towards Sam with a huge grin stretched across his face, he threw his hands in the air. "I surrender. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. You win."  
  
"They'll be here soon." Sam stated plainly, throwing Dean a look of warning.  
  
"Gee. Glad you cleared THAT up for me, there Sammy. What'r you mad at me for?"  
  
"Don't jump on her ass as soon as she pulls up. We don't even know for sure."  
  
"Right. It's everyday that AJ and Jo take a job in Vegas, Sam. We all know they got hitched....and we weren't invited. Crappy if you ask me and I'm gonna kick her sorry ass as soon as she gets here."  
  
AJ Mullens and Jo had been hunting together and dating for 2 years now. Although Dean and Sam had instantly approved of him, it helped that Lilly had taken a liking to him as well. She'd been in a phase where all she wanted was a pony and AJ's shoulder length hair pulled back in a pony tail served as a perfect set of reins for a pony ride. Sam and Dean had noticed right away that he wasnt just humoring their daughter. He loved her because Jo loved her and anything that was important to Jo became important to him as well. He doted on both Jo and Lilly while also spending time with the rest of Jo's family learning as much as he could about them. He was an all around great guy and just what Jo needed.  
  
They had always silently worried about Jo hunting alone before she met AJ. She was so small, built so slight that sometimes it was hard for them to remember she wasnt as fragile as she looked. AJ was a formidable guy though, built for hunting. His skills in hunting were apparent right away and they trusted that he would keep Jo safe. He had just moved up from Port Isabel a month ago and rented a house around the block from Sam and Dean. He had made it clear that he had no intentions on moving Jo in with him until they were married so when they said they took this job in Vegas, everyone had put two and two together. Dean was 99% sure that Jo was coming back a married woman. He was just upset that she hadn't thought it was important enough to invite the whole family.  
  
"She probably didn't want to make a big deal about it, Dean. Tell me you havent you noticed how sometimes people in this family can be extremely nosy and bossy? She just wanted it about her and AJ I bet. Just go easy on her, Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Dean conceded. "Only because you asked nicely but I dont have to like it. I just don't see what the big deal is. It isn't like AJ isnt a great guy and a part of the family already. I hardly ever pick on him. What's the problem?" He paused. "So Dad hear from her then?"  
  
"Yeah, said she should be here in a few."  
  
They headed inside to find Lilly. She was with Ash and Ellen at the pool table, where Ash was explaining the merits of using geometry while hustling pool. She was watching him so intently that she didn't notice that they had walked up behind her.  
  
"Lil?" Dean said.  
  
She said "Hmmmmm" without even looking up.  
  
"What did we tell you? No hustling until you're 8." Dean chuckled. "'Sides, don't listen to anything Ash says. Dad and I whoop his tail everytime we play him."  
  
"They cheat. Plus, I throw the games because I don't want them to lose. They cry when they lose, Lilly. Like big huge crocodile tears. It's heartbreaking." Ash mused.  
  
"And these three learned everything they know from me." Ellen added.  
  
Lilly giggled.  
  
"I think they're here. Come on ya clowns." Bobby said from the doorway. "Oh and Dean? Behave."   
  
"God. What is it with you people? I can control my temper....geez."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam yelled as he went to grab paper bags off the bar. "Here. Rice. I thought it would be funny."  
  
Dean laughed. "Atta boy Sammy. I like it." He bent down to hand Lilly a bag of rice. "Here baby....so when JoJo gets out of the car, throw this at her, k?"  
  
"Ok Papa"  
  
As they headed out the front door, AJ's old Mustang was pulling into the parking lot. Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw Jo sitting in the front seat, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Ellen huffed quietly beside him, "Look at her looking like the cat that just ate the canary."  
  
"Awwww Ellen, don't be sad now. I know she's all grown up and married but don't worry. You'll always have Sammy here to baby. You know he loves it."  
  
"Hardy Har, Dean." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
They started throwing rice at them as soon as they emerged from the car. Jo laughed as she ran over and quickly grabbed AJ's wrist and pulled him to hide behind the car.  
  
"All right you two! Send Lilly over!" She yelled from behind the front bumper.   
  
Lilly immediately started to run over to meet Jo but Sam reached down and scooped her up before she could get far, easily cradling her in his arms. "No! Why should we?" Sam answered.  
  
"Just send her over is why!"  
  
Sam was going to answer when Dean started to laugh. "I know what this is, Sam, Oh my god. She's trying to use our daughter as bait in a game of......."  
  
"Stand Off....." They both said in unison, laughing.  
  
When Jo and Dean were little, Bobby had come up with "Stand Off" as way to help them get ready to hunt. They would steal each others toys and hold them hostage. Dean would grab her Barbie when she wasn't looking, she'd steal his G.I. Joes. They'd spend hours negotiating for a release of the hostage toy or sneaking up to get the toy back from the other. When Sam came into their lives, they taught him how to play as well. Some of Dean's most vivid childhood memories were of the three of them, covered in mud and sweat....exhausted from hours of laughing through a game of Stand Off. Jo would almost always capture Sam as bait to lure Dean in and Dean would have to sneak up on Jo to free him. He had to admit the training had come in handy more than once on a hunt. Never know when some vamp or ghoul would grab one of them and then it was all about the precision of knowing how to play the cards in your favor.  
  
"Oh no you all don't! Now just cut it out." Ellen chastised. "Everytime you all get started with this, something ends up getting broke. Bobby shoulda known better than to come up with that whole thing."  
  
"Don't worry Ellen. She doesn't have a leg to stand on. She's just trying to buy time before she has to admit she got married. 'Sides, her record in Stand Off is no where near as good and me and Sam's." Dean chuckled.  
  
"Why dont you just send AJ over!" Sam countered.  
  
"No WAY! Just save your breath and send Lilly over here, you two. I don't have all night!"" She yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, from what we hear you have a honeymoon to attend to!" Bobby yelled, jumping into the fray. AJ's head popped up from behind the car at that, his brown eyes wide with amusement. He wiggled his eyebrows at the group. Sam looked over at Dean and grinning as he nodded. Dean took the opportunity that Jo would hopefully be looking up at AJ's eyewiggling and would be distracted. He ran over, crouched down, moving quickly to the back fender of the Mustang. As he rounded the front bumper, he stood and moved in quickly to grab Jo around her waist. He hefted her up over his shoulder in one quick movement and smiled triumphantly at AJ. He walked her over to the family, her kicking and flailing the whole time.   
  
"Argh. Just....Put. Me. Down. Dean. You win. I'll tell you what you want to know. I got.....married. There. Happy now?"  
  
"No, 'cause you give up too easy and al-soooo, because you stupidly thought it'd be a good idea to run off  and get hitched to this bozo without inviting us." Dean replied calmly, setting her to her feet.  
  
AJ chuckled from behind them. "All this is just 'cause she didn't want to tell you because she was dead set on getting married by Elvis and knew you all would never let her live it down. For the record, I offered to pop for a huge wedding with all the trimmings but she knew that the Elvis thing was the only real way to go."  
  
"Elvis? Really? Tell me that seriously you didnt." Sam laughed.  
  
"We didn't....god, can we please just all go inside like civilized people and sit down?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Mrs. Mullens." Ellen replied with a smile in her voice.  
  
Jo grabbed Lilly's hand and headed inside, followed by the rest of the family. Dean clapped AJ on the back and smiled, "I hope you know we're all good with this. We just wanted to be there. Shoulda sent me a message man, we woulda come out."  
  
"We just didn't want to make a big deal of it is all. Didn't think you all would mind."  
  
They sat around the Roadhouse late into the night with Jo and AJ explaining the whos, whats, whys and wheres and everyone chiming in with their thoughts on the turn of events in the family. At some point, Ellen yawned as she looked over at Lilly snuggled up on Bobby's chest sound asleep. Dean voiced that he thought they should all get some sleep when Jo insisted on everyone staying just alittle longer, asking Sam to help her make coffee.  
  
When they were safely in the kitchen, she glanced over at Sam with a tense look on her face. "Hey. Ummmm. You know those dreams with the girl that you had a couple years ago?"  
  
"What? How do you....."  
  
"Dean told me that you and Lilly had the same dreams and he was scared. Look. Don't go getting mad at him for telling me. He was really worried about you two and I guess he thought I might be able to help or something." She shrugged. "I never told you I knew because there was really nothing I could do but something in Vegas may have changed that. I need you to hear me out, ok?"  
  
He nodded and waited for her to speak.....  
  
"So we're at the chapel and it was empty, not a soul but us and the preacher there. As we get ready to start, the front door opens and this older woman walks in. She asked if I was Jo Harvelle and of course that made me suspicious because I knew I hadn't told anyone we were there and I didn't have a clue who she was. When I said yeah, she turned white and looked like she was going to be sick. She asked if she could speak to me alone and it took a ton of convincing and a swig of holy water but AJ finally let me walk into the hall with her. She started crying as soon as we were alone, telling me that she didn't know why she was even there but that she had this dream....a girl, who she said was familiar to her, with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair had told her where we would be and that she had to come and find us. She said that the girl had told her that you needed to save her. She knew your name.....I can't figure how she knew your name......" Jo's voice trailed off.  
  
"Ok there has to be some sort of explanation, probably a pain in the ass supernatural explanation. She say anything else?"  
  
Jo looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah. AJ had walked into the hall at some point. When he asked her why the girl looked familiar, she acted like she didn't want to answer, started giving short answers and basically hedging the question. AJ starts pushing her to answer and she finally said that something about the girl reminded her of her sisters kid, which was weird because her sisters kid was killed years ago in some really weird home invasion situation........in Seattle."  
  
Sam's stomach bottomed out. He felt the hairs once again standing at attention on the back of his neck and his breathing was becoming labored. "Get Dean. Tell him to send everyone else to bed and get in here." Jo hesitated and he insisted again. "I'm serious, Jo. Go get him."  
  
Dean got Lilly settled in for the night and then came in the kitchen with AJ in tow."Everyone else is in bed. I figured that AJ better be here for this."   
  
Jo filled him in quickly on what she knew and the 4 of them sat staring at each other, all trying to wrap their minds around where to go from here. They were all blanched of color and worry was clear in the groups faces.   
  
"So, first off....this woman? She's Lilly's aunt, I suppose? Why didnt we know that she was out there?" Dean started. "How do we know that she wont try and take Lilly from us?"  
  
"She said that she's lived out of the country for years, only coming back for a visit here or there. She didn't even know about Lilly until I told her. I honestly don't think she has any interest in her. You know I wouldnt just say that. Look...there's something else. I told her that I wanted her all her contact info and that she had to come here and talk to us. I know that's probably not a great idea but it was the best one I could come up with. She knows something, is connected to this in some way and we need to figure it out. It seems like this whole thing has something to do with Lilly and you, Sam. We cant act like it doesnt at this point."  
  
"No, 'S ok Jo. You did the right thing. Maybe she can help us, maybe not. We'll just have to find out." Sam answered. "So in the morning, we put Ash on finding out about this woman.....when will she be here?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"Ok, so we have time to plan. Let's all get some sleep and talk about it with everyone in the morning." AJ decided.  
  
When Sam and Dean were alone, Dean came over and hugged Sam tight against his chest. "Look. I know this looks bad but hey, your dreams weren't just dreams. Thats kinda cool, right?" He gave Sam a slight smile, trying not to let him know how afraid he was.  
  
"I think it's going to be ok. I am not sure how I know....I just know. I think this is the piece I was missing. That woman knows Lilly, is connected to her. The girl in the dream? She has something to do with Lilly too. As long as I keep Lilly safe, it's all ok. You know I won't let anything happen to her, right?"  
  
"Of course, Sam. Let's get some sleep, ok? It'll work out the way it's supposed to, just like every other time. We bounce, Sam. We bounce."  
  
Sam sighed into Deans chest.....sometimes he wished that the whole world didn't feel like it was on his shoulders, on Deans. They had walked away from hunting, sure but at what cost. It didn't make the evil any less and now they had to control over it. They were just civilians that watched from the outside in. Sam had a feeling that the time for being civilians was almost over.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Sam ran until his lungs felt like were going to burst and then he pushed through and ran further and faster. It was that hour in the day were late is suddenly early and the sky has an almost eerie hue as the day prepares to dawn. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, hair matted to his head. The soles of his sneakers kissing the pavement came at a steady and calming pace, clicking off each increment of time and place softly in his ears. His head was clear and focused, effects of the endorphins coursing through his blood stream, no doubt. He had told everyone a million and one times that he was fine and the truth was....that he really did feel fine. He pushed himself to go a little further, told himself "just one more mile". He headed up the last steep hill, figuring that then he would circle back around to the Roadhouse. As he crested the hill, he was surprised when he saw Deans car parked on the shoulder of the road just up ahead. He was leaned back on the hood, legs crossed at the ankles, wearing a smile and holding out a cup of coffee towards Sam.   
  
"Thought you could sneak out on me again, eh? Third time this week. Get in, wanna take you somewhere." When Sam hesitated, he added, "You owe me 'cause I really hate waking up without you there."   
  
Sam got in the passengers side with a chuckle, "I really thought I'd be back long before you woke up, honestly." He craned his head to look up at the dark sky that was becoming lighter and lighter by the second. "Lost track of time I guess. Hey. How'd you find me out here anyway? We gotta be, what? 4 or 5 miles from the Roadhouse."   
  
"'Cause I know that your angsty teenage ass used to run this way when you wanted to clear your head but you were generally in a good mood. "Course, if you woulda headed out in the other direction it woulda meant you were pissed at me for something. I was kinda hoping I hadn't done anything too horrible in the past couple days....."   
  
"I'm not sure that I even knew that I did that but you always had me figured out, didnt you? And here I thought all you did with your brain when we were that age was think about sex. Hmmph."   
  
"Why do you think I always knew where to find you back then, Sammy?" Dean laughed as he angled the car down a unfamiliar gravel path that was overgrown with tree limbs. The limbs grazed the top of Dean car as he crept forward slowly, trying in vain to control any damage the limbs would inflict on the roof of the car.   
  
Sam winced, "Dude. Your car is gonna get fucked up. Where the hell are we going?"   
  
"Sammy, what have I told you? Driver decides where we go and shot gun shuts his cakehole. Christ, this is supposed to be romantic, you idiot." He grinned at Sam.   
  
They entered a clearing in the trees and Dean pulled under a tree, cutting off the engine. He leaned over and pulled Sam in for a kiss. It started slow and warm and was like sugar on Sams tongue. Then it was long and good and all like dirty talk to his brain. Dean had his hand cuffed around Sams neck, holding them together possessively. Sam thought to himself that Dean hadn't acted like that in a really long time because there was no need. Sam belonged to him and he belonged to Sam....it was just the way things were. Sam was a little scared to ask what brought this on but in the same second he thought it, it was gone. The kiss smothered anything but Dean and him. Deans lips searching out the salty flavor of his skin, hands feeling under his shirt roaming across his stomach. Sam moaned under his breath and tilted his head back on the head rest as Dean pressed tiny fluttery kisses to his jaw. He ran his soft kisses down to Sams neck and made a point to take a long, steady slow lick right at Sams collarbone. Dean moved back to Sams lips, teeth going in for a gentle tug on his bottom lip and then his tongue was back in Sams mouth letting him know exactly where he intended to go with this.   
  
"Seriously?" Sam laughed lightly, pulling back to break the kiss. "Did you really bring me up to some make out point in the wee hours of the morning? You're insane.....and I am in need of a shower."   
  
"Fine.....Then just get outta the car Sam." Dean laughed then he got out and opened the trunk of the car, pulling a blanket out. He crossed over to Sam and laid the blanket out at his feet. Sam huffed a little.   
  
"Seriously. Sit. Down."   
  
"Ok ok." Sam said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat, suddenly a little more than irritated. "Whatever you say, Dean. Not like we have a ton of things to do today before we leave to meet this lady and you want to sit around, why exactly? I mean, we've had exactly 3 days to process all this Lilly has an aunt business and really, you and I have yet to talk about it. We need to figure out if this is something that is going to end up destroying everything we've built Dean and none the least of which is our daughter." He voice was wavering now. "So yeah. Sorry if I don't feel the need to sit and...." A tear slid down his cheek.   
  
"Jesus Sam. Why do you think I did this? I knew you weren't ok."   
  
"I am."   
  
"You're not, damn it. You keep acting like you are and I know better. Look, Ash isn't finding anything on this mystery Aunt Sarah of Lilly's, nothing. I didn't talk about it because honestly, you haven't made it very easy to talk to you about anything in three days. You keep acting like you are fine and we all know you're not. Fact is there has to be some reason why this woman shows up and why she knows about yours and Lilly's dreams but I can't for the life of me figure it out. You gotta cut me some slack and let me in on this."   
  
"Do you think I would hold out something on you? Come on, you know me better than that."   
  
"On purpose? No. Trying to spare the rest of us and keep it to yourself because you think its something you think you can handle on your own? Yes. Absolutely." He hooked a finger under Sams chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Look. I just figured it would take your mind off it for a little while if I brought you up here to see something."   
  
Sam looked at him with the "someone-just-kicked-my-puppy" look that was just so, Sam. "Fine. So what did you want me to see?"   
  
"Jesus, stop pouting, already. I wanted to be here with you....to watch the sun coming up. I needed you to see that another day is starting and everything is fine. I wanted you to see that at the start of every single one of those days, here I am. Right here, beside you like I always will be. I wanted you to know that I feel it too. I know what's coming. Vacation is over Sammy. We gotta go back right? To hunting?"   
  
Sam leaned back on his elbows and took in the early morning sky. There was a tinge of pink on the horizon, chasing the dark of the night away. He sighed and decided to lay flat on his back as he took Dean hand in his. "How do you always just....know what I am thinking? Know just what to say."   
  
"Because you're the other half of me, Sammy. Always have been. We're gonna face this and we're going to be ok but I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stop acting like this is just about you. It's not. I have as much right as you to be concerned and want to protect you...and Lilly."   
  
They laid together, side by side and watched what Sam thought had to be the most beautiful sunrise he'd ever seen. It was impossible to feel defeated or upset with Dean there, hand in his and heart on his sleeve.   
  
"Sammy? Feel better yet?" Dean said once the sun was over the horizon. "Wanna head back now?"   
  
Sam nodded once, sadness almost all but gone from his face.   
  
*****   
  
Everyone was up and awake when they got back. Ash was bent over his lap top and didn't look up. Ellen, Jo and AJ were at a table in the back with coffee and newspapers littering the top. Bobby had Lilly at the bar, handing her breakfast, she looked up with a huge smile.   
  
"Daddy! Papa D! Where'd you go? Grand Dad got me my breakfast and you weren't here and I didn't know where you were and I missed you and I dont wanna go home and....."   
  
"Sweetie. Slow. Down. Daddy and I went for a drive is all. Sorry we weren't here to wake you." Dean said, bending to place a kiss on the top of her head with Sam following suit.   
  
"But I dont WANNA go home and we just got here and I like being with Grand Dad and I want to stay just alittle longer, Please. Pllllllease."   
  
"Lil. We talked about this. We have alot to do at home and well, we all decided that it was best to meet Miss Sarah at the house, just me, you and Papa D right?" Sam reasoned.   
  
"Dean? Can I talk to you?" Ash interrupted. "Other room?"   
  
"Ummm. Sure. Sam, get Lilly ready?"   
  
"Got it." Sam answered with a little concern in his voice. Everyone in the room had their eyes plastered to Deans face, judging his movements.   
  
When he and Ash were alone in the kitchen, Ash turned to face him. "I'm not finding shit on this Sarah lady, Dean-o and its not like I'm not trying. There is nothing to find on her. I kinda had this theory, hit me last night and now I kinda wish it hadn't because I hit pay dirt."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"Look don't be sore with me but I thought since Lilly and Sam were both having this dream that maybe we were looking in the wrong place. So I did some diggin' on Sam." He looked Dean square in the eyes now. "Jesus, don't give me that look man. I just thought that well, since no one ever questioned where he came from or who he was that it might be an avenue we should explore and boy, was I right."   
  
"Awww, Ash. Seriously, you shouldn't have done that. We promised him along time ago that we wouldn't go diggin' into his past because we were his family now and thats all he needs. He's gonna be pissed at you over this and God help me I won't hold him back if he wants to slug your ass."   
  
"Look I know but if all this pointed back to him, we should know. It turns out it was pretty simple to track his birth family, actually. Dad's name was Cole Winchester. Mom was Catherine Smith-Winchester. His mom died right after he was born. Not much info on what happened except well, that she was murdered and it wasn't a pretty sight. From what I can gather, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This is where it gets weird though. Cole drops out of site with Sam, no forwarding address,no trail, no nothing. They just disappeared until Sam was 3 and Cole dies. I made a couple calls because I had a hunch. Dean.....Cole was a hunter. He and his best friend Joseph Samuel Campbell were one of the best teams of hunters around from what I am hearing."   
  
"Wait. Campbell?"   
  
"Yeah.....Campbell. As in the Seattle Campbells. Sam's dad and Lilly's grandfather were best friends, Dean." Ash let that settle in the room before he continued. "Rumor is that once Sams mom died they were hunting something, something big. From everything I'm gathering, they worked their way up the line, leaving a bunch of dead evil behind them.I know that I'm pretty sure that Sam's mom saw something she wasn't supposed to and got killed for it, tortured actually. Coroners report says it was probably days before she died, marks on her wrists and ankles like she was being held somewhere. I think Joseph and Cole went after it. I think thats what killed Sam's dad."   
  
Dean tried to control his breathing. He tried to put the pieces together and wasnt getting anywhere. The room felt small, like the air had been sucked out of it. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, exhaling with a sharp hiss falling from his lips. He tried to keep the waver out of his voice. "So Sam's dad and Lilly's grandfather were friends. How does this impact us?"   
  
"I don't know that it does, Dean. It's probably just one of those "small world" kinda things."   
  
"Right, and we just happened to go there and find her. No, this is something. Let's go over this step by step again. Sam's mom dies...where did she die?"   
  
"The best the cops could come up with was that she was walking to her car down an alley in Seattle when someone grabbed her, held her somewhere close by for days and then dumped her body in the same alley."   
  
"Ok. Then this Cole and Joseph put two and two together and go after whatever it, bent on revenge but they don't find the thing for what? Three years? Then it gets them, whatever it was. That about right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So what happened to Joseph?"   
  
"Looks like he died a couple months later. They found him in a lake, anchor tied around his ankles."   
  
"Christ."   
  
"Here's the thing that bugs me the most about all this. I found all this out pretty quick but I've been digging for days and haven't found a scrap about this Aunt Sarah. I really can't help but think she doesn't exist. So who was talking to Jo?"   
  
Dean took a breath through his nose. He could hear Lilly giggling in the other room. He could hear Sam laughing that huge Sam laugh and he pictured the way his dimples popped when he laughed like that, pictured the twinkle in his eye. Then it got quiet and Dean knew any minute the door was going to swing open and Sam would be there....looking for him, smile on his face. He knew he had to pull himself together because he was going to have to tell all of this to Sam and he really didn't want to know what his reaction was going to be. True to everything that was Sam, he came strolling in the kitchen a few seconds later.   
  
"Hey. Got Lilly ready, bags are in the car. I figured we should head out....." He stopped halfway across the room and looked at Dean. "What...what is it? What's wrong?"   
  
Dean cleared his throat and looked to Ash. "Well, it seems Ash here has done some diggin' Sammy."   
  
"Al-Alright? Whatcha find?"   
  
Ash told him word for word what he had told Dean, sparing no details. Sam's face went from angry fire red to blank and full of despair. Dean could see that he was trying to form words but couldn't. He crossed the room to pull Sam into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Shhhhh. I'm here. We don't even know what all this means, We'll figure it out Sammy. Shhhh."   
  
"Fuck!" Sam yelled, startling Dean enough that he dropped his arms and involuntarily took a huge step back. "More questions. Fuck. Seriously. What the hell?"   
  
"Sam.." Ash started to say but Sam turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the front door of the Roadhouse behind him.   
  
****   
  
They gave Sam time to be alone, to think. He'd come back in when he was good and ready and going after him now wasn't going to do any good. He returned about 15 minutes later, eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying but he looked like he was resolved in whatever decision he had come to. He motioned Lilly over to him wordlessly and pulled her up into his arms for a hug, kissing her cheek softly.   
  
"So, um. Here's the thing guys. I think we need to stall on this whole, you know, aunt thing for a bit. We'll just have Jo call and say we need another week."   
  
"Lilly, sweetie. Will you run upstairs and get Daddy some tissue?" Dean said. "Oh and make sure your rooms all picked up so we can go, ok kiddo?"   
  
"Sure, Papa. Be right back, Daddy." She answered as Sam lowered her to the ground.   
  
"Sam." Dean said once Lilly was safely out of earshot. "Delaying this isn't going to make it go away, honey. I think we should just stick with the plan. This Sarah might have some useful information."   
  
"I know that. I just....something hit me outside and I just think we should wait a week is all. Is that alright with everyone if we do that?" He countered.   
  
"Whatever you think is best Sam. We'll back you no matter what. What do you need from us?" Ellen said.   
  
"I'm thinking that there might be something with Lilly's birth mom. Something doesn't feel right, does it? I mean, this Sarah woman is saying that Lilly's mom was her niece but she doesn't know about Lilly? We never really found much on Lilly's birth mom and dad but now we might know why. If her family was full of hunters, maybe they got good at hiding things. We just need to dig. I just want to go home and think about it all. I want to be home. I don't know. Please believe me. I'm fine but I just need to sleep in our bed, make breakfast for Lilly...get things back to normal and then we can all just sort it out. Dean?"   
  
"Yeah." Dean answered slowly, looking at Sam very deliberately. "Whatever you need Sammy. I could use home for a bit too, sorry guys." He said, turning to the group.   
  
"Eh. We understand, son. You two go and let us know the minute you need anything. We'll look into some stuff here, see what we can dig up." Bobby offered.   
  
Lilly came bounding down the stairs then, grinning down at them. "All done. Are we going? Can we please just stay because I cleaned my room and I ate my breakfast and I really want Grand Dad to take me fishing and Ash was going to help me fix that flat on my bike and I really wanted to go to the lake....."   
  
"Sweetie!" Dean interrupted loudly, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Slow. Down. Good lord you're gonna need to take a breath in there somewhere, kid. We're going home. It's been a week. We need to go home, ok?"   
  
"But Paaaaapa! Just one more day and I promise I wont ask again and one more day wont hurt anything and if I could just catch one fiiiiiish...." She started again.   
  
"Lillian Elizabeth. Breath. Take a breath. You can go fishing with Grand Dad next time. Hug everyone, we're going."   
  
Lilly's bottom lip stuck out and when she saw that she wasnt swaying her fathers one single bit, she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at them. She stomped over to Ellen, huffing the whole way.   
  
"Bye Aunt Ellen." She said hugging her. Dean was stifling a laugh, watching her act just like he had at that age.   
  
"Bye sweetie. We'll come and visit soon. Don't worry." Ellen said softly back to her.   
  
"Gooddddd bye Grand Dad." Lilly said wistfully as she hugged him. "I woulda caughted the biggest catfish in the whole lake, ya know?"   
  
"Ahhhh Bug, I know you would have. I won't go without you, don't worry. Next time ok?"   
  
Ash gave her a high five and told her to hurry back to which Lilly just pushed her lip out even further and hugged his leg. "Tell them we can stay, Ash. Just for 5 more minuttttes."   
  
Ash gave her a chuckle and Sam reached down to pick her up. "Up we go Lilly Bug. Jo? AJ? You right behind us?"   
  
"Yeah. Give us a few but we're following ya." She tiptoed up to Sam and kissed him lightly on his cheek, then Lilly. "See ya at home Ok?"   
  
******   
  
Sam was pretty quiet the whole trip back to their house and Dean noticed. Finally when Lilly had fallen asleep and Sam's silence was starting to worry him, Dean spoke up.   
  
"So whatcha thinking?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh. Nothing."   
  
"Liar."   
  
"Am not."   
  
"Yes....you are."   
  
"Ok so I was thinking about Lilly's mom."   
  
"I see."   
  
"I had another dream last night, thats why I went on a run...clear my head."   
  
"Oh. Wanna talk about it?"   
  
"Yeah actually I do. The dream girl said all the same things. Nothing all that different, except....."   
  
"Except?"   
  
"We were standing in a crossroads. That's gotta mean something right? I mean nothing else changed except the location."   
  
"I'd say thats somewhere to start, wouldnt you?"   
  
"I think she made a deal."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Pretty sure. It fits."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Just a feeling. Theres something else."   
  
"Yeah?"

"When the girl was talking to me....."   
  
"Sammy?"   
  
"Dean....She had a lady bug in her hand."


	6. Chapter 6

He was turning on the main road into town when he heard Lilly stirring in the back seat. How did kids always know when you were almost home, he mused to himself. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw her stretching, eyes still half closed. He squeezed Sam's hand to wake him up.  
  
"Papa? Are we there?"  
  
"Almost Lil. Sleep good?"  
  
She nodded and gave him a sleepy sideways grin.  
  
"Hey sweetie?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Both Sam and Lilly answered in unison, getting a chuckle out of Dean. "Let me rephrase, the freakishly tall one needs to wake up."  
  
"'M awake and I'm not freakishly tall. You're just short."  
  
Their little house came into view then, with its chocolate brown siding and white shutters. A white picket fence surrounded the front yard and made Dean smile. Sam had put it up as a surprise soon after they bought the place saying they deserved a white picket fence kind of life together.  
  
"Hey, why don't you take Lilly in and I'll go pick us up some lunch?" Sam said.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good, I'm starving. Hurry back."  
  
"Yup." Sam answered as they climbed from the car. "Hey Dean? Get the salt? I'll help when I get back."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but decided against flat out asking him why there was a need for salt. They'd already decided that this lady bug thing was probably just Sam's mind trying to tie dream world to real life. It had something to with Lilly but they were convinced that it wasn't anything sinister. Now Sam was asking him to salt their home, like he was afraid of something. "Ok sure. Love you Sammy."  
  
"Love you too babe. Be right back."  
  
*******  
They had never purposely hidden anything from Lilly about their previous life as hunters but they certainly try not to talk about it in detail in front of her. They had never really felt a need for salt lines or symbols scrawled on the floor or really any of that. Dean wasn't sure the salt was 100% necessary today either but he would trust Sam's gut, never hurt to protect Lilly in every conceivable way. He settled his daughter in front of the TV with some chocolate milk and a kiss on the forehead then sets off to retrieve the salt from the basement where it had been stored years ago. He unlocked the three heavy padlocks on the door to the storage area and pushed the door open gingerly. It groaned on it's hinges, protesting being disturbed. The overhead florescent lights flickered and hummed, illuminating the room. He grabbed two bags of salt from the closet in the corner and let his eyes take in the room. Devils trap etched into the floor, guns littering every counter top discarded. His crossbow was hanging on the wall with dust gathering, he ran his hand across the body of the bow and sighed.  
  
He was sitting with Lilly on the couch when Sam got back with lunch. He looked up as Sam skittered past them, heading for the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder with a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Amy says Hi."  
  
Amy was a local, a few years younger than them that Jo had become good friends with. She watched Lilly from time to time and most importantly, she had a huge crush on Sam. Dean was SO not going to let this opportunity pass him by.  
  
"Oh right. I'm sure with the tall, dark and handsome Sam Winchester standing in front of her that she was really saying hi to _me_. I bet she gave you doe eyes and rubbed on your bicep, tell me I'm not right." He teased.  
  
"Oh my god. You're ridiculous. She does not have a crush on me."  
  
"Does too and you know it. Poor girls got it bad for you. Hey there, Mr Tall Dark and Handsome. Come help me with the doors." He chuckled.  
  
Dean laid salt at the doors while Sam got the window sill over the sink. Dean was thinking that this wasnt so bad...like riding a bike when there was a sudden sharp screeching cry from the living room They both turned to run towards the sound, their hearts in their throats. As they rounded the corner, Lilly looked up grinning.  
  
"Lillian! What are you WATCHING?" Sam shouted.  
  
"The scary Jason movie? Come on, wanna watch it with me?" She patted the couch cushion beside her.  
  
"Lilly! What have we told you about scary movies?" Sam was shouting again. He had been so sure that it was Lilly's scream that he heard and that....well, he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Dean and Lilly both stared with chins hanging on their chests as Sam stomped over to the television set and turned it off with force. "I should send you to your room, young lady!"  
  
"Sam!" "Daddy!" They said in unison.  
  
Lilly ran over to Dean and sobbed loudly against his leg. He bent down and picked her up, carrying her to the couch shooting a dirty look at Sam as he passed. "Shhhhh. Bug. It's ok baby. Don't cry." He rubbed small circles on her back with the palm of his hand. What the hell had gotten into Sam? He'd never raised his voice at Lilly.  
  
"Lil, I'm really sorry. I am. I didn't mean to shout but you really scared me. I heard that scream and thought it was you." Sam was looking at Dean as he spoke, sad puppy look on his face. Dean felt bad immediately over being angry with him. "I really am sorry. I love you Lilly."  
  
"I....I....love....you....you....too. 'S....'S...ok...Dad-dadddy." She was trying to pull in breath as it hitched as she turned to try and smile up Sam. "I...I did...n't meannn to...to to to make you....mad."  
  
"You didn't Bug, you made us scared. We thought you were hurt when we heard that screaming. Plus you know you are not allowed to watch movies like that." Dean interjected.  
  
Tears dripping from her chin, she took a huge steadying breath and sat straight up. "But...but Papa. That movie isn't scary at ALL!"  
  
"Well, Lilly you are too young to make that decision." Sam answered quietly.  
  
"Daddy! It's not even scary." She had dried her tears with the back of her hand and her voice was pleading now. "That man at the park was way scary and he had black eyes and how do you even get borned with black eyes but I wasn't scared of him, not even alittle!"  
  
Dean's blood ran cold. How much more was shit was going to be thrown in their laps? God, the hits kept coming. He shot a warning look up at Sam. The last thing they needed was to scare her.  
  
"Lilly? What man? Where'd you see him?" Dean asked as calmly as he could. Sam was visibly shaken now.  
  
"The man, Papa....at the park. He asked me my name when I was by the swing set but I didn't tell him and I ran away because you told me not to talk to strangers and I didn't and I told Amy and we left the park."  
  
Sam wordlessly moved to the bags of salt, abandoned on the floor and went to work on the door and windows in the living room, avoiding looking at Dean or Lilly.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Dean asked with anger dripping in his voice. "Lilly, can you go upstairs? I'll up in a minute baby."  
  
As she headed up the stairs, Dean whirled to face Sam. "Please tell me you didn't know about this! A demon, Sam. A demon was talking to our daughter and you don't say a word?!"  
  
"I didn't know! I would have said something Dean. You know that."  
  
"Then whats with all the salt and then just ignoring this completely disturbing situation?"  
  
"What do you WANT me to do, Dean? I'm going to protect her. Salt is step one, right? Or have you forgotten everything we know?" He retorted with matching anger, getting in Dean's face now. "First these dreams, then I find out my birth family got slaughtered by some piece of shit demon and now this? I'm at the end of what I can handle Dean! Nothing makes any sense any more. This isn't some normal Sam-and-Dean-can-handle-everything situation. It's big, maybe too big for us. We're rusty and I think someone or something out there knows it."  
  
"Too big? Sammy listen to yourself. We're talking about our daughter. There's nothing too big when it comes to protecting her. Now get your ass up, pull it together and let's figure this shit out please."  
  
Sam gave him a half hearted smile. "You're right. I'll go get her if that's ok. I think I should apologize for yelling earlier."  
  
Dean nodded, "Hey...when you come down....I think as much as we're gonna hate it, if there's some demon out there hell bent on hurting her.....we have to tell her enough to keep her safe...right?"  
  
"Ahhhh. The dreaded "talk". Lucky bastards that only have to talk to their kids about the birds and the bees."  
  
********  
  
Once Sam and Lilly returned to the living and Sam had checked and rechecked the salt lines, they sat down with Lilly. Dean watched her cuddled up against Sams side with her favorite blanket under her arm. The tears and hurt from before had been easily erased with hugs and kisses from her Daddy and she had a content look on her face now. He and Sam exchanged a weary look. Neither one wanted to have this particular talk with her, not just yet. They wanted her to grow up differently, to not know about the evils of the world but something was forcing their hand now and of course there is a huge difference between what you want to do and what you need to do.   
  
"Lilly, you know how Daddy and I work at the garage?" Dean started.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled her huge Lilly smile. "Yeah. I like to go to work with you 'cause I get to help."  
  
"Well, did you know that Papa didnt always work on cars and we didn't have the garage?" Sam added.  
  
Her eyes got really wide and she sat straight up, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Daddy and I used to have a different job. A really important but dangerous job helping people that couldn't help themselves."  
  
"Like Batman? I like Batman."   
  
Dean laughed and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose, "Kinda like that, Bug." He looked at Sam and smiled a sad smile and continued. "You know how you told us about the man in the park?"  
  
"Yeah. That was sad Papa. He had those black scary eyes." She shuttered.  
  
"It IS sad, Lil 'cause something bad came and took over his head, his heart, his body. The bad thing made his eyes black like that and made him a bad man, a demon. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded solemnly. "Can't we help him, Papa?"  
  
Sam smiled and was proud of how compassionate and full of love she was. He hoped that she would be able to stay that way the rest of her life. "Well Lilly, most of the time the good person is ok and people like Papa D and me can come and send the bad thing back where it came from." He took a deep breath, "But sometimes the bad thing, the demon, is too strong and the good person trapped inside dies."  
  
"So you kill the bad thing that makes the black eyes, Daddy?" When he nodded she said, "I want to help!" She beamed up at him and Dean.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Lilly. Papa D and I could really use your help." Sam answered, patting her on her head. "Come here. I want to show you something." He took her hand and led her to the front door, pointing to the salt line. "See the salt? We put it by the doors and windows to keep us safe. The demons can't come in now because they are afraid of the salt."  
  
She giggled, "They're afraid of _salt_?"  
  
"Yup, very. It burns their skin. I need your help making sure that these lines don't have any breaks in them, any holes. Think you could do that?"  
  
"Of course." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "What else are they a-scared of?"  
  
"Dean crouched down to Lilly's level. "You know your bracelet here?" He held her arm up to him, touching each charm one by one. She had worn it everyday since her second birthday. "They're afraid of these, too. They keep you safe from the demons, thats why Grand Dad gave it to you."  
  
"I've gots a magic bracelet?" She said wistfully. "Papa? Is Grand Dad like Batman too?"  
  
"Not Batman, Sweetie." Dean grinned, "We're all hunters. AJ, JoJo and Aunt Ellen too. We hunt the bad things, the demons and stop them from hurting people."  
  
"Then I want to be a hunter too." She looked up at the two of them expectantly.  
  
He and Sam had seen that coming from a mile away. There really wasn't much that Lilly was afraid of and she wanted to be just like her dads. Dean knew that eventually, once she knew about hunting that she would want to be a part of it. Sam had already started years ago teaching her Latin in preparation. She was stubborn and smart, like the rest of her family. There were little pieces of all of them reflected in her in so many ways. Dean had little doubt, even if he didn't like the idea, that she would be a terrific hunter someday. He hated that as much as they had tried to shield her, protect her, that hunting was pulling her in. At her age, she had no concept of what she was asking of them though.  
  
"Lilly do you know what an apprentice is?"  
  
"Nope." She said with eyes wide.  
  
"An apprentice is like a student, someone that is learning a job. Would you like to be an apprentice hunter and Daddy and I will teach you what we know. You have to be brave because it can be scary and you have to listen to everything we tell you so you don't get hurt. Sound like a deal?"  
  
She squealed and jumped into his arms, "Yes! I get to be like you and Daddy! Ooooooo, Can I call JoJo, Papa?"  
  
Dean chuckled, "Sure, Bug. Go ahead. Tell her and AJ to come on over too."  
  
They watched her bounding up the stairs. Sam sighed quietly.  
  
"I promise it'll be ok Sammy. Let's just start by finding this damn demon and then we'll worry about the rest of it. You know that she's gotta be able to know what she should watch out for and be able to somewhat protect herself. We have no choice."  
  
"But she's so young Dean."  
  
"Sammy. She was the only living survivor of a massacre, remember? She comes from hunters. She'll be ok. It's just a precaution, that's all. I dont like it anymore than you but hell, I was shooting a sawed off when I was her age."  
  
"And look how you turned out." Sam teased.  
  
"Haha." Dean deadpanned. "Besides, you know her. She's stubborn like her dads and she's gonna push this until we include her."  
  
Something about the way Dean said " _You know her_ " caught Sam's attention and there were the hairs again, standing on end. Something about that phrase made the tumblers in Sam's head lock into place and suddenly he did know that he knew. He knew who the girl was. "Sam, you already know." she had said and he did.   
  
"Oh. Oh, Oh, OH! Dean. I know. I know who it is. I have to sleep. I have to talk to her."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Sammy?"  
  
"The girl.....Dean, it's Lilly."  
  
The world suddenly became alot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes:

Sorry for anyone that was reading....it has taken me so long to get this chapter done. I worked and worked and rewrote several times. I hope you enjoy....

 

 

 

* * *

"Sammy, slow down. You're hyper and you'll never fall asleep like that anyway. Why not just stop and think this through." Dean reasoned.  
  
"No! Just give me something to knock me out....hit me with a frying pan. I don't care what we have to do but I have to sleep Dean!"  
  
Sam paced across the living room. He looked like he is scared shitless and spiraling out of control. Dean had to rein him in.  
  
"Sam. Sit down." Sam obeys immediately. "Listen, I'm not gonna lie. I'm kinda freaked out right now. You think it's really _Lilly_? I mean, like some sort of freaky time warp. Come on Sam."  
  
Sam shook his head like he's trying to shake all the pieces into place. Dean watched as he opened his mouth several times to speak but doesn't. He looks like he almost has it figured out then Dean sees his face fall and his eye mist over with tears. Dean pulled him against his chest and they sat there like that for a few minutes. Dean sighed in relief that he is able to buy time. He can't quite put his finger on it but he doesn't feel as comfortable with this dream thing as he did this morning. Sam sat up with a start as the front door opens.  
  
"Hey!" Jo said as she walked in the front door with AJ in tow. She was wearing a worried look. Dean tracked her eyes to the salt line that was now broken at the doorway behind her. "The kid said you were teaching her to hunt?"  
  
As if on cue, Lilly came bounding down the steps with a huge smile on her face. "JoJo! AJ!" AJ bent and scooped her off her feet. "Daddy and Papa D are teaching me to be Batman and I'm so 'cited and he said you guys would teach me too and I gots a magic bracelet!" She shook it under AJ's nose with pride.  
  
AJ kissed her on top of the head and chuckled. "Lilly, you're a trip kid. I'm all about teaching you everything I know." Jo shoots him a sideways glance and it's obvious that she is not in agreement. She crossed the room to sit next to Sam and placed a hand lightly on his knee.  
  
"You ok? I hate to be the one to say it but you look like hell Sam. What's going on?" She looked to Dean for answers.  
  
"You know what, I think I'll call Amy and see if she can take Lil to the park. Be right back."  
  
Amy arrived a short time later. She had been friends with them long enough to know when she probably didn't need to know what was really going on. She took one look at them and asked if it would be ok if Lilly stayed overnight with her. Dean gave her a grateful hug as she walked past to get Lilly's overnight bag together. She and Lilly were laughing and chatting as they left with a wave to the group.  
  
They settled in the living room and Jo looked like she was going to jump out of her skin. "So what's the deal? What happened?"  
  
Dean filled them in on the whole situation and an uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Sam got up to pace again but this time it was AJ that got up to comfort him. Dean watched as AJ put a hand right above Sam's elbow and was surprised to see Sam jump slightly. His head jerked up and Dean saw a flash of something in his eyes.  
  
"Guys, excuse AJ and I for second." He didn't wait for anyone to protest. He grabbed AJ's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
*********************************  
Sam wasn't prepared for what happened the second AJ's hand touched him. It was like being twisted up in a lightning storm, flashes and crackles of light everywhere. His field of vision narrowed with one final flash of white. Then he was right smack in the middle of the most vivid vision or dream he'd ever experienced.  
 _  
Lilly's mom sitting in a hospital crying. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Her face is red and tear stained. A nurse sitting next to her, comforting her.  
  
A tiny baby on machines with tubes in her nose. Glass walls surrounding her.  
  
Lilly about 3 months old. Her mother smiling and kissing her round cheeks.  
  
Then another blinding flash.  
  
Lilly's mom kissing a stranger at a crossroads.  
  
She's shutting the closet door with urgency. Pulling the largest piece of furniture across the door.  
She's sobbing.  
  
AJ rushing into the room where Lilly's mother lays bloody and dead._  
  
Sam excuses them and pulls AJ into the kitchen. As soon as he is sure they are out of earshot he gets right in AJ's face and hisses. "You were there? When were you going to tell us? Huh?"  
  
AJ sits at the table and puts his head in his hands, letting his shoulders slump. "I know how this must look Sam. Let me explain, ok?"  
  
"What's there to explain, AJ? The fact that you were there? Jesus. We trusted you with Jo, with our _daughter_. Who are you? _What_ are you?"  
  
"Sam, it was never my intention to hurt anyone. If I'd had my way about it all, you guys would have never had to know a thing about it. Let's just go back to the living room and I'll explain everything." He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. Sam wasn't sure what to feel about any of this. He felt betrayed, confused and hurt. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to punch AJ or hug him.  
  
"The dreams?" Sam was shaking. All the puzzle pieces were working into place. "The first one....it was the day Jo said she met you."  
  
"I'm really sorry Sam. I should have said something right away but I had just met you all and everyone was so happy....." AJ looked genuinely sorry.  
  
Sam sighed, "I think you were right. We should go back to the living room." AJ nodded with a slight worried smile.  
  
Dean and Jo hadn't moved and they both looked towards the doorway with concern on their faces.  
  
"Hey sorry about leaving like that. Everything's ok, don't worry." As Sam said that, he knew in his heart he believed it. No matter what AJ was about to tell them all, they would face it together as a family. He situated himself between Dean and Jo on the couch as AJ pulled a chair over to face the group.  
  
"So, uh, my name's AJ and I'm an alcoholic." He deadpanned with a strained smile. "No. No. That's not right." He scratched his head in mock confusion. "Oh right! I remember now.....I'm the one that's been causing Sams dreams."  
  
No one moved. No one spoke. Sam was pretty damn sure that no one breathed. When it was obvious someone had to do something, he stood and cleared his throat. He signaled for AJ to stand then grabbed Dean and Jo by their hands.  
  
"Show them."  
  
AJ nodded, taking their hands from Sam. Dean suddenly twitched like he'd been shocked and Jo shivered. It was over in the blink of an eye but a new energy coursed through the room. Dean jerked his hand out of AJ's and took a full deliberate step backwards. Jo looked like she wanted to cry or throw up but was too shocked to allow it. She looked between the three men, her eyes full of hurt and confusion. AJ stepped to hug her but she pushed him away, hard.  
  
"This is a joke right? _Right_?" She looked at Sam with an almost accusing glare.  
  
"Don't look at me, I know as much as you know." He threw his hands in the air and turned to sulk on the couch.  
  
Dean stepped into AJ suddenly and without warning, grabbing him by the throat. "What are you? Start talking." He was shaking from head to toe. A low almost growl escaped his lips and he tightened his grip to let AJ know how deadly serious he was. "We've been beating our heads against a wall here trying to figure it all out....it's driving Sam almost bat shit crazy and you knew?"  
  
AJ placed his hands over Dean's with a calming touch and looked him straight in the eye. He took a deep breath and held it for a few beats before releasing it softly. Sam watched as the expression on Dean's face soften from fury to sadness. He dropped his hands to his sides and cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Eshu?" Sam watched as Dean let the word play on his tongue, almost swirling the sounds on his tongue-fresh and foreign. Sam watched with a sense of awe as Dean reached out and laid his hands out flat in front of him and AJ slides his gently over top. Deans eyes sank shut and his breath came out in a gasp. The gasp is what sets he and Jo in motion. They step towards the center of the room and everything feels like it is moving slowly, panic tinging the air. Sam grabs Dean's hand and jerks him backwards as Jo shoves AJ away from them all.  
  
"Just. Let. Him. Show you." Dean breathes, head ducked under Sam's broad and protective arm. Sam pulls him back to take a good long hard look. Flushed cheeks, ragged breath but a calm...a peace in the emerald of his eyes.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Just let him show you Sammy." A tear slips down his cheek."He's....." Dean's eyes meet AJ's with a reverence that Sam suddenly has to understand, needs to understand. He feels like he's in a dream as he reaches out.....  
  
 _AJ sitting with Lilly's mom, talking....pleading. She's rocking Lilly softly in her arms._  
  
AJ's pleading in a crossroads and with a blinding flash a deal is sealed with a kiss.  
  
Lilly's mom crumbling at his feet. She screams.  
  
AJ cradling Lilly in his arms, sobbing. Telling her how sorry he was.  
  
AJ watching from a dark corner of the room at Jo, who is running to open a grate to hide in a attic crawl space.  
  
AJ sitting in a car parked out in front of Dean and Sam's home watching them carry Lilly in for the first time, smiles on their faces.  
  
Sam struggles to find enough air to fill his lungs. His head is spinning and AJ grips his forearms tighter, keeping him from falling to the floor. He had seen it all, felt it all in those flashes of truth. Everything that AJ had given for them, for Lilly.  
  
"I was supposed to take Lilly when she was born too early......she was never supposed to live." AJ says quietly, lost in his own thoughts more than explaining anything to them. "She wouldn't listen to me and..... She made a deal....her for Lilly...10 years. I didn't know and I didn't stop her. My job was supposed to be done then but I couldn't leave her. There was something about her, something so special. So....I.....I made my own deal, on my own terms."  
  
"What do you mean "Your own deal"?" Jo sounded furious. "Who is Eshu, AJ?"  
  
No one in the room spoke for a few beats of Sam's heart. He knew. He knew everything. He turned to Jo with a helpless cry on his lips. He feels like everything he knows, everything hes lived for has been turned upside down. "Jo, he's Eshu....that's his name. He's......he's some sort of reaper? Some sort of trickster?" He looks to AJ for confirmation.  
  
"You might call me a trickster, a psychopomp or a reaper but that was just what I did not who I was. I used to be....guess I still am....a god." His face flushed and he looked embarrassed to even say it out loud. "That day, I was supposed to cross Lilly over. That was it. When I found out her mom had made a deal, I begged her to come with me....that I would hide her and Lilly and it would all be ok......She finally agreed to let me help. I still don't know what made me care, what made me want to help. I think it might have been Lilly, the sparkle in her eyes."  
  
AJ looked like he was slowly crumbling under the weight of the story. Never has Sam seen a look in someones eyes of such sadness and grief. There's guilt mixed in there and Sam's heart aches for AJ. They are still standing with AJ's hands wrapped tightly around Sam's wrists.  
  
"The crossroad demon and the one that held the contract were not too pleased with me interfering obviously. They were going back on the deal and this time they were going to have Lilly and her mom, both. I couldn't let that happen so I went and offered the only thing I thought they might take in trade. Me. They assumed that stripping me of my purpose, my duty would break me so they decided to deal. They gave me a choice. Lilly or her mom; one, not both. I took the deal and gave them what they wanted for Lilly. I robbed her mother of nine and a half years with Lilly because of my mistake."  
  
This time it was Sam's turn to hold AJ up. Sam felt the buckle in the knees, the way AJ's weight shifted just ever so slightly. Sam gripped tight.  
  
"AJ? It's gonna be ok. I promise you....everything will be ok." Sam was surprised when Jo's scared tiny voice spoke behind them. He turned to her leaned into Dean's side for support. She straightened up slightly and he watched as she gathered every bit of courage and strength she had. "Do you love me? Love Lilly......this family?"  
  
AJ let out a ragged sobbing breath. "More than you will ever know, Jo. More than I could ever tell you. Lilly made me see the world in a new way but you made me human....let me feel. I'm...I'm sorry I lied. I gave everything I could to save Lilly.....I thought I would never be ok. It was you, Jo. You saved me."  
  
Sam watched tears welling in Jo's eyes. She crossed the room to him and gently placed a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. "You mean to tell me I married a friggin' god?" That got a chuckle from the whole group. "What now? Tell us what to do."  
  
AJ took a deep breath. "I don't know where or who but someones looking for her. I can feel them. She's going to become valuable to them....they need her. When I felt it starting, I found out I could reach Sam, through the dreams....I thought I had control over it. I thought I could prepare you to protect her. They tried to take everything from me but they couldn't.....they couldn't take who I am from me. I can still see parts of what they have planned........." His voice trailed off.  
  
"The demon Lilly saw at the park?" Jo said quietly.  
  
AJ ducked his head, a fresh blush coloring his cheeks. "Uh, me. Sorry again. I just thought if sort of....I dunno....prepared you...."  
  
Jo cuffed him along side his head. "AJ! You gave us all a heart attack. Jesus."  
  
"Hey....hey. Wait." Everyone turned to look at Sam, who was perched on the arm of the sofa now. "Lilly.....did you....I mean, she told me she had the same dream as me, remember?"   
  
AJ shook his head adamantly. "No, nuh uh. I wondered about it when I heard about it but I guess I kinda figured it was one of those freaky father/daughter bonding things, right?"  
  
"No, she had that dream for months.....described every little detail to us. Sam never told her about his. It was the same damn dream though." Dean looked confused. "How would she have been able to do that? Dream what Sam dreams...."  
  
There was a collective stir in the group but it was Dean who spoke up. "Sammy? Has she ever mentioned any dreams other than the ones that AJ put in your head?"  
  
"No but after every single one of those dreams, she would mention something from them. Do you think that she's somehow tapped into AJ?"  
  
"Hmmmph. You know, what if it's not just me? What if that's what someone wants her for?" AJ mused out loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam answered.  
  
"There are certain humans....they can tap into who we are, what we can do. Call it a psychic ability or an awareness of the supernatural. I mean, hell....she comes from hunters, right? All you hunters have an ability for ferreting out our kind or you wouldn't be able to do what you do. Maybe Lilly....she's super tuned in. What if she's just not mature enough, doesn't know enough.....to harness it."  
  
"Maybe that's what someone wants her for. Oh god. Is that it?" Sam looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Call my father, Sam. Get him and Ellen and Ash here now. We gotta find out if we're right and what to do about it." Dean stood and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get Lilly." He called out over his shoulder as he left the house.


End file.
